The Ballad of Ten Rings
by CLBONE13
Summary: One boy to rule them all, one boy to find them, one boy to lead them all and in the Darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.


_**THE BALLAD OF THE TEN RINGS**_

Where the Elders fail, the younger will prevail

Disney Hyperion

**CAST OF CHARACTERS**

**SONS OF THE FELLOWSHIP**

**Henry Daniel Mills**

**Frodo Gamgee/Freddy Gaines**

**Eldarion of Gondor/Elliot "Eli" Thorn**

**Grace Hatter**

**Elanor Gamgee/Ellie Gaines**

**Elboron of Rohan/Evan Mirren**

**STORYBROOKE**

**Emma Swan**

**Mary Margaret Blanchard/Snow White**

**Regina Mills/The Evil Queen**

**Prince Charming/David Nolan**

**Eliza "Ruby" Scarlett/Little Red Riding Hood**

**Granny Scarlett**

**Dr. Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket**

**Belle**

**Prince Adam/Beast/Adam King**

**Mulan/Sammi Young **

**Princess Aurora/Annabelle King**

**Prince Philip/Philip Hale**

**Jefferson Hatter**

**FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING**

**Frodo Baggins/Freddy Boggs**

**Samwise "Sam" Gamgee/Samuel Gaines**

**Aragorn of Gondor/Aaron Thorn**

**Pegerine "Pippin" Took/Peter Took**

**Meriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck/Murray Brandy **

**Legolas Greenleaf/Leonard Green**

**Gimli, Son of Gloin/Garrett Glowstone**

**Arwen Evenstar/Aria Thorn**

**Eowyn of Rohan/Ella Mirren**

**Faramir of Gondor/Farley Mirren**

**Rose "Rosie" Cotton Gamgee**

**DARK LORDS**

**Cora, Queen of Hearts**

**Sauron**

**Saruman the White/Solomon White**

**Killian Jones/Captain Hook**

**Jafar of Agrabah/Asif Malik **

**Ursula of The Deep/Waters**

**Nesserose of the East/Rose Eastman**

**Jadis the White Witch/Jade Snow**

**Lumi the Snow Queen/Greta Snow**

**Mother Gothel/Maggie Stone**

**Maleficent**

**The Blind Witch/Mrs. Ginger**

**THE ELDERS**

**Gandalf the Grey/Erik Grey**

**The Blue Fairy/Mother Superior**

**Aslan the Lion**

**Elphaba of the West**

**Glinda of the North**

**Tinker Bell**

**SUPPORTING HEROES**

**Geppetto/Marco**

**Pinocchio/August W. Booth**

**King Elrond Half-Elven**

**Grumpy/Leroy Clark**

**Doc/Dr. Adam Clark**

**Sleepy/Walter Clark**

**Sneezy/Tom Clark**

**Bashful/Edwin Clark**

**Happy/Harry Clark**

**Dopey/Danny Clark**

**Dorothy Gale**

**Nova/Sister Astrid**

**Peter Jones/Pan**

**ANTI-HEROES**

**Gollum/Sméagol/Baelfire/Benjamin Gold**

**Rumplestiltskin/Roger Gold**

**Bilbo Baggins/William Boggs III**

**King George/Albert Spencer**

**DECEASED CHARACTERS**

**Daniel Jones**

**King Leopold**

**Ruth**

**Sir Henry**

**Theodred of Rohan**

**Boromir of Gondor**

**Queen Eva**

_**CHAPTER 1: IN THE LAND OF MORDOR WHERE THE SHADOWS LIE**_

_**Three rings for the Elven Kings under the Sky**_

_**Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their halls of stone **_

_**Nine for the Mortal men doomed to die**_

_**One for the Dark Lord on his Dark Throne**_

_**One Ring to Rule them all **_

_**One Ring to find them **_

_**One Ring to bring them all**_

_**And in the darkness bind them**_

_**In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.**_

_**One ring for the Lion's Den hidden in stone**_

_**One ring for the cursed land bond to one man**_

_**One Ring hidden below deep below the ocean blue**_

_**One Ring for the False King**_

_**One Ring for the Child's Hand**_

_**In the Land of the Mordor where the Shadows lie **_

_**One Ring for the Dark Queen in her Dark land**_

_**One Ring for the mountains cold **_

_**One Ring for the doomed witch**_

_**One Ring for the conqueror bold**_

_**In the land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.**_

_**One boy to rule them all**_

_**One boy to find them**_

_**One boy to bring them all **_

_**And in the Darkness bind them.**_

_**In the land of Mordor where the shadows lie.**_

_** Gandalf**_

**The year, in this world, when we left Middle-Earth was 1993. There were thirteen of us in the company; Myself Gandalf the Grey, the young king of Gondor, Aragorn son of Arathorn, his wife Arwen Evenstar daughter of Elrond, the Elven Prince Legolas Greenleaf, the Dwarf Gimli son of Gloin, the shield-maiden Eowyn daughter of Eomund, her husband Faramir steward of Gondor, and six hobbits, Meriadoc Brandybuck, Pegerine Took, Samwise Gamgee, his wife Rosie Cotton, the Ring's original finder Bilbo Baggins, and of course young Frodo Baggins who once wielded the Ring. Our reason for leaving Middle-Earth was to find the Ring's nine brothers. Oh, you thought it was just the One Ring didn't you? Well, it was not. There were ten Dark Rings, one for each of the great worlds. I told Frodo and the others of this right before we left Middle-Earth. You can imagine their reaction. It was a very long day and perhaps that was not my smartest decision, but that is entirely besides point. The year, as you would remember it, was two thousand and one. It was never meant to be an easy journey and I admit my friends toiled long and hard through the portal. At one point, we lost track of Pippin and Merry and they tumbled into a Sarlacc pit, and who should have to save them but of course, me. I will spare you the details, but I seriously doubt that if not for that one selfless act of bravery those fool Hobbits felt the need to force me to preform our journey may have lasted one month instead of two. We soon reached our destination, it was the world this very strange world that is known to most as Earth. The reason we chose your strange world, dear reader, is that it has stronger technology and weaker knowledge of magic than most other worlds. This would naturally mean that its Ring of Power falling into the wrong hands would be most disastrous. However it also inevitably means that finding and securing that particular ring would take a very long time because naturally we can expect no one to know where it is. You most likely have already come to the conclusion that we were forced to once again break the Fellowship of the Ring. Aragorn and Arwen traveled to the Land of Tibet where your world's highest mountain reigns. Faramir and Eowyn became soldiers of your army and traveled into the Deserts of Iran. Legolas and Gimli climbed aboard a great boat to your prosperous Land of China. Pippin and Merry traveled into the Jungles of Africa. Samwise brought Rosie across the Sea to the Land of England. The last pair, Frodo and Bilbo took up new identities and moved to the great City of New York City to seek the Ring. I traveled between. Well, most of our hero's lives were happy and prosperous as they could be living in a new and strange world, Frodo and Bilbo, living together for the first time in many years was not. Frodo was haunted continuously by dreams of the Ring, while Bilbo's greed for grew to rival that of the creature Gollum. Until one night, Bilbo went on a frightening rant and ran from his and Frodo's small, makeshift home never to be seen again for years. Frodo, meanwhile, found refuge from his misery in one thing and one thing alone, your world's music. Once a record or CD, as you so called them was turned on, all of Frodo's fear and anger would leave him and he would be peaceful, more peaceful than he had been in a long time for hours. And once he learned that these beautiful sounds could be played by human, or Hobbit hands, he set out to play them himself. In this music Frodo found a love greater than any safe that for his friends, one instrument in particular the guitar, Frodo fell very much in love with and in that alone he found solace from the Ring. Seven years later, the Fellowship was brought back together by three things. One was that I had one more motive, a personal one for choosing this world first and I finally found what I had been searching for. The second is that Faramir and Eowyn found proof that this world's Ring was in fact in Iran. The third was that four very special children were conceived. These children were destined to carry the Ten Rings into the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. The first was Eldarion, son of Aragorn and Arwen, heir to Gondor and Rivendell. The second was Elboron son of Faramir and Eowyn, heir to Rohan and a warrior destined. The third was Elanor, first of five children to Samwise and Rosie, destined to be a great Hobbit beauty. And the fourth, well in your world, Frodo found a love even greater than music, her name was Emma Swan. **

Footnote: Please read and review. I first came up this back when there was only one season of OUAT. I would like to hear any ideas and criticisms. I will also have another more recently based Once fic that crosses over both with Game of Thrones and the equally awesome Wonderland spin-off. I already know that that one will have regular flashback arcs (One per chapter) Like Once Upon a Time but I am not sure about this one. I would like your opinion on that.


End file.
